


Hardened be thy Name

by BreadBabe1993



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Motels, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, brick walls, definitely needs a crack tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadBabe1993/pseuds/BreadBabe1993
Summary: WHILE ON TOUR… the band is staying at a shitty motel. they rent 3 rooms, but there are not enough beds for all of them…. they must compromise………
Relationships: Bruce Dickinson/Steve Harris





	Hardened be thy Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was the unedited version of my anonymous sibling's original work.

The dark forested road seemed to stretch on endlessly. The Maidens were far beyond uncomfortable from hours spent sitting in the cramped station wagon during their American tour. The band had been forced to downsize from their very own luxury tour bus, as Adrian had wasted all their money on a decrepit shrimp boat which sank during its maiden (HA!!!!) voyage. 

“Oi, oi think we’ya LAWST!!!” Bruce bruced brucily from the backseat. He leaned forward and poked his head up next to Dave’s in the passenger seat to look at the map in his hands.

“We’re not fawkin’ lost!” Steve shot back, yanking Bruice back into his seat by his long brown hair. As he did, he couldn’t help but notice how soft Bruce’s hair was.

Wow…….. his hair is so soft……

Steven thought dreamily.

“We’re pullin’ ova at the NEXT STOP I SEE!” Nocko declared. He was the one driving, so his word was law. 

THEN, RIGHT ON CUE, the guys were blinded by a blinking neon sign, reading “MOTEL” in bright red letters.

They pulled into the parking lot. Nicko got out and went into the receptionist’s office. He came back with 3 keys.

“Here, these were the only rooms available. We’ve gotta double up.” Nicko said.

“Me and Adrian will share a room,” said Dave davily. 

“Jan and I will pair up then,” Nicko respodned.

Oh shit! Steve thoght. Sharing a room with BRUCE???? He dick nearly fell off at the thought.

“You wankers better all be up early tomorrow!!!” Janice said with a friendly playful smirk.

The boys grabbed their luggage and went to their rooms, ready for a good night’s sleep. But when Steve and Bruce got to theirs, they opened the door and were SHOCKED by what they saw. 

There was ONLY!!!! ONE!!!!! BED!!!!!!!!

FAPTER 2

“OI NICKO what de FAWK’S this about?!” Bruce yelled at his bandmate, but he’d already retreated into his room with Jannick. 

Realizing the inevitability of the situation, the two hairy men entered the room and set their luggage down. 

“I’m taking a shower!” Steve. 

“Mind if I join you, hehe” Bruce said slyly. Steve’s eyes grew to the size of like, coconuts or something and his cheeks turned red like a bad sunburn.

“I’m kidding LOL!” Bruce said, slapping his back. 

Blah blah blah Steve takes a shower.

Then, as the dripping wet Steve walked through the bathroom door, he was shocked by the sight in front of him.

CHAPTER 3

Bruce was NAKED!!! Laying on his side on the bed letting his rod hang for all (well, Steve) to see. 

“Wot the bloody hell is this?!” Steve said exasperatedly, unable to take his eyes off his bandmate’s impressive pipe. Despite all the far too tight pants Bruce was accustomed to wearing, Steve wasn’t at all prepared to see his length in all its glory.

“Come on, ‘Arry! You know I sleep naked!” Bruce laughed sadistically. “Now turn that light off and get your skinny arse over here.”

Something inside of Steve was preventing him from disobeying. He was drawn to Bruce; as though his bandmate’s schlong was exerting a magnetic pull which he could not resist.

Bruce could easily see the effect he was having on Steve; and he relished in it. All according to plan, he thought.

“C’mon, ‘Arry. Bit chilly in here, innit?” Bruce said seductively. “Why don’t’cha come warm me up? Looks like you need it as well.”

Steve was horrified as he realized his DICK WAS hard.

“Alroight, but just this one time, ya fockin’ wanker.”

Steve let the towel around his waist fall to the cheap carpeted floor. Bruce observed the other man’s erection and smacked his lips.

“Noice.”

Steve crawled into bed next to his bandmate who had already begun jacking himself off. 

“Why don’t you take over, hm?” Bruce bruced brucily, drooling like a rabid coyote. Steve apprehensively reaches his hand out and grips the other man’s throbbing shaft and begins slowly pumping his fist over the veiny meat stick. 

Bruce moaned appreciatively and thrusted his hips up into Steve’s fist, allowing the precum to lubricate his piston. He leaned in and devoured Steve’s mouth, forcing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. It had the distinct flavor of Crest™ 3D White® Toothpaste. 

“Mrprhflbrdfsjdkg!” Steve mumbled into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce pulled back.

“Come again?”

Bruce hadn’t even noticed his hand had wandered down to Steve’s half hard member. As he had begun jacking him off, several million weevils had begun to crawl out of Steve’s urethra.

The end


End file.
